一緒に永遠にあなたと、美咲 Together forever with you, Misaki
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: ga useh cap cip cup baca dah ! caution : gila, gaje, AU, dan orang baek jadi orang jahat previous name: Misaki Who Am I.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki, Who Am I ?

Disclaimer

RE:Capcom  
Fatal Frame : Tecmo

Prologue

Misaki Asou hanya terdiam di cafe itu, ia tidak bisa melupakan Sakuya, sahabatnya yang meninggal akibat ritual sialan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tak hanya itu, ia juga kehilangan ingatanya, untunglah, sekarang ia dapat meningat semuanya. Namun ia masih ingin melihat Sakuya

_Meskipun dia menjadi orang lain ..._

"Mbak, mau pesan apa mbak?" Tanya pelayan di cafe itu, membuyarkan lamunan Misaki, "A..ku mau..." Kata Misaki terputus dikarenakan ia melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri di atas jembatan dekat cafe itu, banyak orang berusaha menghentikan usaha bunuh diri wanita ini, namun hasilnya sia sia.

"Biarkanlah aku mati ! Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku!" Teriak wanita itu, Misaki langsung terkaget kaget melihat hal tersebut...wanita itu... mirip sekali dengan Sakuya ! Hanya rambutnya pirang.

"TOLONG HENTIKAN! AYAKA!" Teriak Misaki sambil keluar dari Cafe itu, semua orang langsung kaget mendengar teriakan Misaki, apalagi Misaki memanjat jembatan itu dan menarik wanita itu turun dari jembatan itu.

"Ikut denganku, Ayaka!" Teriak Misaki sambil menarik perempuan itu dari kerumunan massa

Sejak kejadian itu, Ayaka tinggal bersama Misaki...

_Tanpa ingatan..._

Ayaka tidak tahu nama aslinya, umurnya, ulang tahunya dan lain sebagainya, ia hanya dipanggil Ayaka oleh Misaki, itulah nama yang di berikan oleh Misaki kepadanya, Ayaka menganggap Misaki sebagai saudaranya sendiri, karena ia juga tidak tahu siapa sanak keluarganya.

Sudah 7 bulan Ayaka hidup bersama Misaki, ia sangat menyayangi Misaki.

_Meskipun suatu hari nanti mungkin ia akan berpisah denganya untuk selamanya..._

Begitu juga Misaki, ia tidak segan segan membunuh seseorang yang menyakiti Ayaka karena ...

_Ayaka adalah bagian dari keluarganya juga, mesikpun tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sama sekali..._

Wajah Ayaka sangatlah mirip dengan Sakuya, meskipun begitu, Misaki tetap menyayanginya.

Hingga suatu kejadian yang menakutkan pun terjadi...


	2. Love Letter : abduction

Misaki, Who Am I ?

Disclaimer

RE:Capcom  
Fatal Frame : Tecmo

**Love Letter 1**

_I wonder if you'll understand if I write in a paper _  
_Wonder if you'll see if I make it into words _  
_I didn't lost anything _  
_But my body felt heavy_

Di benak Misaki Asou, Ayaka adalah sahabatnya, orang yang ia temukan sedang berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya 7 bulan yang lalu. ia cantik secantik Sakuya dan hatinya begitu baik... dan ia memberikan ia nama Ayaka seperti artinya...

_Warna-bunga _

"Onne-chan! melamun niii ! " Teriak Ayaka mengagetkan Misaki, ia begitu ceria, senyumanya sangatlah indah seindah bunga Sakura, "Bikin aku kaget saja, Ayaka-chan..." Kata Misaki kesal, wajah Misaki langsung cemberut, " Gomen ! " Tawa Ayaka lepas

Ia berbeda dari yang dulu, saat pertama pertama mereka bertemu, ia begitu depresi hingga hampir mengakhiri hidupnya, untunglah, kelama kelamaan ia berubah menjadi orang yang ceria...

**32323232323**

"Onne-chan, kita ke taman yuk ! " Teriak Ayaka, "EEK? " Teriak Misaki, "Onee-chan! ayo!" Teriak Ayaka sambil menarik tangan Misaki.

"Indahnya! onne-chan, foto aku disini!" Teriak Ayaka tersenyum, "Iya deh ... " Kata Misaki sweatdrop, dulu terlalu sedih sekarang terlalu ceria, memang otak Ayaka sepertinya sudah miring 180 derajat...

"Satu..Dua..Ti..GA!"

CREK !

Camera itu mengeluarkan fotonya, terlihat wajah Ayaka sedang tersenyum ceria dengan matanya yang berwarna biru dan rambutnya yang pirang, 'Kau cantik sekali, Ayaka...' Kata batin Misaki sambil tersenyum melihat foto itu, ia mirip sekali dengan Sakuya

_Coba saja Sakuya masih hidup..._

"Onne-chan? Onne-chan kenapa?" Tanya Ayaka membuyarkan lamunan Misaki, "Ga kenapa napa kok,A-chan..." Kata Misaki lemah.

_Ia sama seperti Sakuya...Sama seperti Sakuya..__._

Tatapan Ayaka sama dengan tatapan Sakuya, matanya mirip dengan mata Sakuya..

_Tapi dia adalah orang lain, bukanlah Sakuya..._

"Onne-chan, ayo kita pulang !" Teriak Ayaka sambil menarik tangan Misaki, wajah bahagia terpancar diwajah Ayaka...

'Ayaka... kau mengingatku kepada Sakuya... Ayaka...'

**323232323232**

Malam itu...

"Onne-chan, aku mau ketoko sebelah dulu ya ! mau beli Takoyaki.. aku pengen Takoyaki nih... " Kata Ayaka, " Eh? mau Takoyaki?" Tanya Misaki, Ayaka mengangguk, "Ya sudah, beli sana..."Kata Misaki lemah, "Jaa!" Teriak Ayaka

Perasaan Misaki langsung tidak enak ketika Ayaka meninggalkan rumah

Dua jam kemudian..

Sudah dua jam Ayaka tidak kembali dari rumah, Misaki pun panik...

Hingga telepon rumahnya berbunyi

"M..oshi..moshi..."Kata Misaki ketakutan

"Markas BSAA pusat telah mengambil Jill Valentine ...dan jangan pernah menganggu hidupnya lagi ! "

Tut...Tut..Tut...

"A..y..a..AYAKA!"


	3. love letter 2 : Blooming Heart

Misaki, Who Am I ?

Disclaimer

RE:Capcom  
Fatal Frame : Tecmo

**Love Letter 2**

** Blooming Heart**

"Di...dimana aku?" Tanya Ayaka sambil memegang kepalanya, kepalanya begitu sakit, ia bingung dimana dirinya sekarang. dia hanya ingat dia membeli Takoyaki lalu ia dibekap dan sampai disini.

"Jill... ini aku..." Kata seorang lelaki berbadan kekar sambil menatap Ayaka dalam.

"Ji..ll? siapa dia? aku Asou Ayaka, tolong kembalikan diriku kepada Onee-chan..." Kata Ayaka datar, "Kau..tidak ingat Jill? "Kaget lelaki itu, "Bebaskanlah aku... aku tidak tahu dirimu dan Jillmu... Aku adalah Ayaka... aku dan Jill bergitu berbeda ... aku tidak ingat dirimu sama sekali... kembalikan aku kepada onee-chan..."Kata Ayaka datar, ia pun meremas baju Yukata merahnya sambil menangis, "Aku mohon... Onee-chan... ONEE-CHAN, SELAMATKAN AKU, ONEE-CHAN ! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA APA !" Tangis Ayaka kencang.

**32323232323**

"Ayaka, Ayaka ! dimana engkau ! " Teriak Misaki panik, rambutnya berkibar kemana mana, airmatanya keluar banyak sekali, dia begitu panik.

_Dimana Ayaka sebenarnya? apa dia benar benar diculik atau ada yang berpura pura bilang Ayaka di culik ? _

"Bu Mashimaro ! Liat Ayaka enggak?" Tanya Misaki kepada penjual Takoyaki yang Ayaka maksud, Mashimaro Mizuru, "Tadi dia beli Takoyaki, tapi dia langsung dibekap sama seorang lelaki, tingginya 185 cm gitu, lalu dia bilang, ' ikut denganku, Jill', ibu kaget dong, kan namanya Ayaka kan Ayaka Asou, bukan Jill..."Kata Bu Mashimaro panik.

'Memang benar dugaanku, dia benar benar diculik oleh penelepon brengsek itu ! aku akan menyelamatkan dirimu, Ayaka !' Kata batin Misaki sambil mengepalkan tanganya

**32323232323**

00:23 AM...

"T..e..mpat..tempat apa ini?" Kata batin Ayaka bingung, tempat dimana ia berada sekarang sangatlah menakutkan, temboknya sudah banyak yang mengelupas, topeng topeng di tembok seperti hidup, seperti sedang mengawasi Ayaka, semua orang sudah tertidur pulas, termasuk lelaki yang menculiknya, sehingga hanya Ayaka sendiri yang masih terjaga disana...

"Onee-chan..dimana engkau...dan tempat apa ini?" Kata Ayaka ketakutan, kakinya yang tidak memakai alas kaki langsung dingin sedingin es, sehingga ia tidak mampu berjalan kembali. "A..apa yang sebetulnya terjadi? dan siapa Jill?"

**323223232323**

Misaki and Ayaka apartment

"Ayaka... hmm...apa yang di incar oleh penculik sialan itu ya? " Tanya Misaki bingung, sekarang belum 24 jam, mungkin sang penculik meninginkan uang tembusan atau dia salah culik, dia kira istrinya malah kebawa si Ayaka, masih dipertanyakan apa yang diinginkan sang penculik.

"Apa dia ingin uang tembusan? " Kata Misaki, tiba tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

"Moshi..Moshi..." Kata Misaki gugup, apa sang penculik meinginkan uang tembusan?

" , kau telah membuat Jill amesia... dan ... aku ada dibelakangmu..."

Misaki menoleh kebelakang,dan ia langsung ditusuk dengan Pisau dibagian tangannya hingga ia pingsan

**T**

**B**

**C**


	4. Love Letter 3 : Rougetsu Island

Misaki, Who Am I ?

Disclaimer

RE:Capcom  
Fatal Frame : Tecmo

**Love Letter 3**

**Rougetsu ****Island **

Misaki merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan tempat yang ia berada sekarang, tempat yang ... ia begitu kenal..., tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat itu...

_Rougetsu Island..._

Misaki terbelak kaget ketika menyadari ia berada di tempat terkutuk itu

"_Oh,Crap...Holy Goddammit_ !" Kata Misaki kesal, sekarang ia berada di tempat itu dan Ayaka masih belum ditemukan, padahal dia tidak tahu apa apa, ia coba membuka pintu itu, tetapi terkunci, sepertinya terkunci dari luar "Oh...sial..."Kata Misaki lemah, sebenarnya lelaki itu mau apa dari dirinya dan Ayaka?

"Onee-chan..dimana engkau...dan tempat apa ini? A..apa yang sebetulnya terjadi? dan siapa Jill? "

Misaki terbelak kaget, suara itu..

_Ayaka ! _

"Ayaka! Ayaka!" Teriak Misaki sambil mengedor pintu yang terkunci dari luar itu, "O..ONEE-CHAN!"Teriak Ayaka panik, "Tolong bukakan pintunya dong !" Teriak Misaki, "Matte!" Kata Ayaka sambil membuka pintu itu.

BRAK !

"Onee-chan !" Tangis Ayaka dipelukan Misaki, "Sudah...Sudah..jangan menangis lagi... yang penting sekarang kita harus keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali ke rumah..." Kata Misaki sambil menenangkan Ayaka.

_I finally noticed the words that weren't enough  
Although now I can wrap them all_

"O..onee...onee-chan..ke..kepalaku...hiks..s..akit..." Erang Ayaka sambil memegang kepalanya, lalu dengan tidak sengaja..

PRANG !

Ayaka menabrak vas bunga didekatnya lalu kepalanya terbentur ditembok, ia pun kehilangan kesadaran dengan kepala yang berdarah darah...

"A..AYAKA!" Teriak Misaki panik, ia pun mengendong Ayaka dengan gaya bridesmaid, 'Ay..aka... apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Ayaka?' Kata Misaki bingung.

**3232323232323232**

Rougetsu Hall,Haraezuki, 00:58 PM

"Dimana tempat obat?" Tanya Misaki panik, sementara Ayaka terbaring tidak sadar di ranjang reyot itu, ia malah sibuk mencari obat, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh darah akibat menabrak tembok itu, mungkin sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"O..OH IYA ! aku bawa... obat merah kan setiap saat dan kasa kan? BAKA! kenapa aku tidak ingat itu !" Kata Misaki sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya yang selalu ia bawa setiap saat.

"O...Onne-chan..."Kata Ayaka lemah, "Kau sudah sadar.. sini.. aku balut lukamu..."Kata Misaki pelan sambil membalut luka Ayaka, beberapa kali Ayaka meringis

"Onne..chan..tempat apa ini?" Tanya Ayaka tiba tiba, Misaki tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ayaka, tapi ia harus menjawabnya, meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang pulau sialan ini

"Namanya ... Rougetsu Island... tempat aku dibesarkan sebelum pindah ke Tokyo..dan para bajingan ini...hidup disini... sial.. bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari tempat sialan ini?" kata Misaki, "Ro..Rougetsu ...I...sland? di mimpiku sepertinya orang dengan wajah yang masih blur membicarakan ... argh..p..ulau ini..." Kata Ayaka sambil memegang kepalanya, "Si..apa? beri tahu siapa !" Tanya Misaki sambil memegang tangan Ayaka,"ARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Erang Ayaka kesakitan, ia pun pingsan kembali.

"Apa jangan jangan... ia ... terkena _Getsuyuu Syndrome _?" Kata Misaki kaget.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**RnR please !**


	5. Love Letter 4: Fiction Memories

Together Forever With You, Misaki

Disclaimer

RE:Capcom  
Fatal Frame : Tecmo

**Love Letter 4: Fiction Memories **

****"Chris... Sebaiknya kau harus melepaskan mereka... Mereka tidak apa apa..." Kata Piers ke lelaki bernama Chris itu, "Tidak... Sampai kapapun, tiak akan pernah." Kata Chris sambil menyiapkan pisaunya, baru beberapa saat yang lalu, kedua orang yang ia cari cari menghilang, dan meninggalkan sebuah surat

_Gomene, aku tidak kenal dirimu._  
_Aku hanyalah wanita yan__g terkena amnesia... Dan aku tidak mau meningat semua itu... Aku hanya ingin ... Ingin... Bersama Misaki untuk selama lamanya..._

_Ayaka Asou_

Chris pun membaca surat itu lagi, hatinya langsung sakit, sakit sekali.  
"Ayolah, Chris, lupakan hal itu, aku mohon, jangan sampai melukai orang yang tidak bersalah!" Kata Piers, " Aku yakin... Sangatlah yakin... Dialah Jill... " Kata Chris.

***  
"Onee-chan... Onee-chan..." Kata Ayaka ketakutan, Misaki menghilang...

Yup... Menghilang lagi dari hadapanya...

"Sepertinya onee-chan meninggalkan aku... Sepertinya aku harus keluar dari sini dulu..." Kata Ayaka, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan...

"Jill!" Teriak Chris, "T..I...D...AAK!" Teriak Ayaka takut.

"Ayaka, LARI!" Teriak Misaki, Misaki kini diikat dan diseret oleh Piers hanya bisa terbujur tak berdaya, Ayaka hanyalah diam, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kakaknya ini...

"AYAKA! LARI!" Teriak Misaki lagi, "A...ku...tidak mungkin meninggalkan dirimu... Onee-chan!" Teriak Ayaka, "Lari saja! Aku akan baik baik saja!" Teriak Misaki.

"O..onee..chan? " Kata Ayaka sedih, "Ikut aku Jill ! Aku mau bicara denganmu! Piers, bawa si brengsek Misaki ke basement !" Teriak Chris, Ayaka hanya melihat mata Misaki yang kini sayu tersebut.

'Onee-chan' Kata batin Ayaka, 'aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini...aku berjanji...'

***  
"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak kenal Jill ! Jill sudah mati, bodoh ! Kembalikan kakakku!" Teriak Ayaka di ruang interogasi itu, matanya bengkak karena menangis selama diinterogasi, ia hanya ingin kakaknya

Yup, kakaknya...

"Kau dibohongi dirinya! Dia akan mencuci otakmu seperti Wesker lakukan kepadamu dulu, tidaklah kau ingat ?" Teriak Chris, "Siapa Wesker?" Kata Ayaka bingung, "Kau sama sekali tidak ingat ? " Kaget Chris, "Ak...u sama sekali...AAH! KEPALAKU!"

_"Kau tidak ingat, Ayaka?"_  
_Ayaka menengok kepada wanita yang mirip denganya, hanya ia berbaju ketat berwarna biru._  
_"Kau siapa?" Tanya Ayaka panik_  
_"Aku..aku dirimu..."_

"D..iriku?" Kata Ayaka bingung.

TBC


End file.
